Chris Argent
Christopher Argent, powszechnie określany jako Chris Argent lub po prostu Argent, jest postacią poboczną w serialu Teen Wolf. Jest synem Gerarda Argenta i nieznanej matki, bratem Kate Argent, siostrzeńcem Alexandra Argenta, mężem zmarłej Victorii Argent, ojcem zmarłej Allison Argent i potomkiem Marie-Jeanne Valet i Henrika Argent. Chris został po raz pierwszy przedstawiony jako antagonista w sezonie 1 ze względu na jego status łowcy wilkołaków. On, jego żona i jego siostra spędzili cały sezon polując na Wilkołaka Alfe, którym później okazał się Peter Hale. W sezonie 2 zaczął trenować swoją córkę Allison, aby została łowcą. W tym samym sezonie jego rodzina śledziła Kanimę i zemściła się za śmiercią Kate. Po tym, jak jego żona Victoria umarła po ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka, zgodnie z Kodem Argentów, Chris postanowił, że on i Allison zrezygnują z życia łowcy, bo nie chcą stracić więcej rodziny. Jednak na krótko przed tym jak Chris i Allison wycofali się ze świata nadprzyrodzonego, najpierw walczą z Darachem i Stadem Alf, a później mierzą się z Oni i Nogitsune. Wyjechał do Francji po śmierci jego córki Allison z rąk Oni, ale po raz kolejny wrócił, aby pomóc obronić istoty nadprzyrodzone w Beacon Hills, więc walczy z zabójcami z Puli Śmierci, Peterem i jego siostrą Kate, która powróciła jako jaguarołak. Gdy te zagrożenia zostały rozwiązane, Chris wyjechał z rodziną myśliwską Calavera, aby kontynuować polowanie na Kate, ale wrócił w drugiej połowie sezonu 5, aby ponownie pomóc paczce w Beacon Hills, tym razem walczyć z Potwornymi Doktorami oraz chimerami. Chris jest członkiem [[Rodzina Argent|'rodziny Argent']], sojusznikiem [[Stado Scotta|'Stada Scotta']], a obecnie pracuje także z [[Rodzina Calavera|'rodzinną łowców Calavera']]. Wczesne lata życia Bardzo mało wiadomo o życiu Chrisa przed jego wprowadzeniem do serii. Wiadomo, że został wprowadzony do świata polowania na wilkołaki, przez ojca, Gerarda Argenta, ale nic nie zostało ujawnione o jego matce, także jej imię, nie wiadomo czy była ona łowcą, czy nawet jeszcze żyje. Został wychowany i wyszkolony w stylu życia łowcy wraz ze swoją siostrą, Kate. Dorastał poświęcając się całkowicie kodeksowi Argenta, pomimo faktu, że jego ojciec i siostra postanowili przestrzegać praw, gdy tylko im odpowiadają. Chris zaczął szkolenie, podobnie jak każdy w jego branży. Został przywiązany do krzesła i zmuszony do uwolnienia się; Podczas gdy większość Łowców zajmuje to kilka minut, a nawet kilka godzin, aby uwolnić się (Allison zdołała uwolnić się w 2,5 godziny), Chris potrzebował kilku sekund, rozbijając krzesło, do którego był przytwierdzony. Po ukończeniu szkolenia na myśliwego w wieku osiemnastu lat w roku 1988, Chris stworzył sześć srebrnych kulek z wygrawerowanym napisem Argent na dowód zakończenia nauki Kodeksu. Wkrótce potem Chris został wysłany przez Gerarda na pierwszą misję z bronią, co wiązało się z podróżą do Japonii, by spotkać się z klientami. Niestety dla Chrisa, Gerard zapomniał wspomnieć, że kupujący należą do Yakuzy, czyli japońskiej mafii. Jego ojciec starał się przetestować jego zdolność do improwizacji w razie potrzeby i przetrwania w nawet najbardziej niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Yakuza wyciągnęła broń mierząc w Chrisa, ale pojawiło się pięciu Oni. Yakuza nie marnowali czasu na te stworzenia i chcieli zastrzelić ich swoimi karabinami szturmowymi, ale gdy wkroczyli na ich drogę, Oni rzucili się w pogoń za Kumicho, ich przywódcę, który został opętany przez Nogitsune. Chris upadł na ziemie i udawał martwego wśród ciał kilku członków Yakuzy, dopóki nie zobaczył jednego z członków Yakuzy, Katashi, wstającego z ziemi. Uznał, że Katashi weźmie na siebie jednego z Oni, a on w tym czasie szybko załadował swoje srebrne kule do pistoletu i strzelił do najbliższego demona. Pomimo tego, że pocisk przeszedł prosto przez głowę Oni, srebro nie było tam na tyle długo, by go zabić, ale zdążył zniszczyć jego maskę i dał ocalałym wystarczająco dużo czasu na ucieczkę. Wkrótce potem Chris wyszedł za mąż za Victorie, a już na początku 1994 roku mieli córkę, Allison Argent. Chris i Victoria wychowywali córkę, kontynuując potajemnie polowanie. Chris w tym samym czasie pracował jako federalny licencjonowany sprzedawca broni palnej i doradcą do spraw bezpieczeństwa. Jego kariera stanowiła ich przykrywkę, tak aby nikt nie kwestionował ich dużego arsenału broni wojskowej i faktu, że przynajmniej raz w roku przeprowadzili się do różnych miejsc w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Pomimo faktu, że Chris był świadomy swojego pochodzenia z rodziny łowców i rozpoczął naukę w młodym wieku, razem z Victorią postanowili zachować tę część historii swojej rodziny dla Allison dopiero, gdy skończy siedemnaste urodziny. Rodzina Argent mieszkała w San Francisco w 2010 r., Ale pod koniec grudnia 2010 r. lub pod koniec stycznia 2011 r. przeprowadzili się do Beacon Hills po usłyszeniu wiadomości, że Laura Hale, wilkołak alfa, została zabita przez fakt, że inny wilkołak chciał zagarnąć jej moce i zostać alfą. W strachu o powrót innych członków rodziny Hale i nieznanego chaosu, który spowodował wilkołak alfa, Chris postanowił powrócić, aby poradzić sobie z tym zagrożeniem. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= W Omega, W Shape Shifted, W Ice Pick, W Abomination, W Frenemy, W Raving, W Party Guessed, W Fury, W Battlefield, W Master Plan, |-|Sezon 3A= W Tattoo, W Fireflies, W Frayed, W Motel California, W Currents, W Visionary, W The Girl Who Knew Too Much, W The Overlooked, W Alpha Pact, W Lunar Ellipse, |-|Sezon 3B= W Galvanize, W Illuminated, W Silverfinger, W Letharia Vulpina, W Echo House, W The Fox and the Wolf, W De-Void, W Insatiable, W The Divine Move, |-|Sezon 4= W The Benefactor, W I.E.D., W Orphaned, W Time of Death, W Monstrous, W A Promise to the Dead, W Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Sezon 5B= |-|Sezon 6A= W Sundowning W Relics W Ghosted W Blitzkrieg W Riders on the Storm |-|Sezon 6B= Charakter W pierwszych sezonach Chris został opisany jako wielki, złośliwy łowca wilkołaków, poświęcając się kodeksowi podążając za myślą- zabijać wilkołaki i innych nadprzyrodzone stworzenia, którzy zabili niewinnych ludzi i przy użyciu groźby śmierci utrzymać resztę osób przy życiu. Chris, chociaż jest człowiekiem współczującym, życzliwym i szczodrym, ma zdolność do bycia brutalnym i agresywnym, gdy jest to konieczne, i jest bardzo napędzanym i nastawionym na cel człowieka. Do niedawna Chris wierzył, że wszystkie wilkołaki są złe, nawet opisywał je jako psy, które trzeba wyrzucić, chociaż podążał za Kodeksem i zabijał je tylko wtedy, gdy istnieją dowody na to, że rozlały niewinną krew. Odrzucił nawet Gerarda i Kate za ich ciągłe lekceważenie Kodeksu, które spowodowało, że stracił szacunek do obojgu. Jednak z czasem obserwował swoją córkę Allison ze Scottem McCallem i jej przyjaźń z innymi wilkołakami, takimi jak Derek Hale i Isaac Lahey zdając sobie sprawę, że wilkołaki nadal mają ludzkie cechy. Z tą myślą zaczął współpracę ze Stadem Scotta, doceniając, że są tak samo oddani chronieniu niewinnego życia przed złymi stworzeniami jak on i postanowił wykorzystać swoje umiejętności łowcy, aby pomóc im bronić Beacon Hills. Wkrótce potem, gdy jego córka Allison ukończyła szkolenie i zmieniła Kodeks z Polujemy na tych, którzy polują na nas na Chronimy tych, którzy nie potrafią ochronić się sami. Chris poczuł dumę, ile się zmieniło i jak dojrzał, więc przyjął to bez zaprzeczenia. Pomimo tego, że jego córka i żona zmarli, Chris nadal poświęcił się nowemu kodeksowi Allison, nawet mimo, że pracuje z rodziną Calaveras, ale nadal stara się chronić każdego, człowieka lub nadprzyrodzonego, który potrzebuje jego pomocy. W rezultacie rozwinął ojcowskie związki ze Scottem, Derekem i Isaakiem. Chris jest szczególnie oddany ochronie niewinnych osób, niezależnie czy są ludźmi, czy istotami nadprzyrodzonymi. Szczególnie jest przeciwny zabijaniu dzieci, co otwarcie zarzucił Kate, gdy powiedział jej, że wie, że to ona stała za pożarem, w którym zginęły między innymi dzieci. Niezbyt podobał mu się także pomysł jego ojca Gerarda by zabić Isaaca Laheya, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście zabił by swojego ojca. Wygląd Chris został opisany jako wysoki mężczyzna o wzroście 178, o silnej posturze sportowej i muskularnej. Jest przystojnym, starszym mężczyzną o krótkich, jasnobrązowych włosach pokrytych szarym kolorem i ma uderzające, niebiesko-szare oczy. W większości przypadków ma na sobie praktyczną odzież, w której może walczyć i preferuje ciemne, neutralne kolory, takie jak szary, czarny lub granatowy. Jego typowy strój to zazwyczaj koszulka, dżinsy, buty i skórzana kurtka. Kiedy przygotowuje się do bitwy, zazwyczaj jest wyposażony w liczną broń, ujętą na biodrze lub udzie, taką jak strzałami do jego kuszy czy pistoletem, a często również karabin szturmowy przypięty z tyłu, a także drugi pistolet, tkwiącą w pasie dżinsów lub na plecach. 13 hunters.jpg|Sezon 1 Teenwolf303hd 07450.jpg|Sezon 2 Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo JR Bourne Chris Argent.png|Sezon 3a Sezon 3bchris.jpg|Sezon 3b Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 12 Smoke & Mirrors Chris with the Calaveras.png|Sezon 4 D99126cc3e3c48f0c85ac8e2a28295cb.png|Sezon 5b JR-Bourne-Chris-Argent-with-gun-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-10-Riders-on-the-Storm.jpg|Sezon 6a Young Argent.png|Jako nastolatek Umiejętności Dzięki treningowi na łowce, Chris jest bardzo zaawansowanym wojownikiem, który jest zdolny zarówno z bronią jak i bez broni. Jest ekspertem jeśli chodzi o broń, te rzeczy związane są częściowo z jego karierą. Jako pośrednikiem w handlu bronią jest w stanie zidentyfikować, nagromadzić lub rozpowszechniać broń. Potrafi posługiwać się bronią obejmującej broń palną, noże, miecze, łuki i strzały, a także inną bronią wręcz. Czyni go to tak potężnym przeciwnikiem, że potrafi walczyć z nadprzyrodzonym przeciwnikiem nawet wtedy, gdy zostaje rozbrojony, czego dowodem była walka z jego siostrą Kate i jej Berserkami, a także walka z Jeźdźcami Widmo. Oprócz umiejętności w walce i używania broni, Chris był doskonale przeszkolony w innych umiejętnościach ważnych dla łowcy, takich jak możliwość uwolnienia się z trudnych sytuacji jak związanie, ukrywaniu broni oraz sposobu postępowania z policją. Umiał uciec, gdy był przywiązany do krzesła, rzucając się do tyłu i rozbijając krzesło oraz nakazał Scott'owi McCall, Isaac'owi Lahey i Lydii Martin, jak okłamać policję, aby ukryć nadprzyrodzoną sprawę śmierci Allison. Chris jest także wysoce wyspecjalizowany w polowaniu zarówno na nadprzyrodzone jak i przyziemne istoty. Posiada ogromną wiedzę na temat tego, jak stworzenia się zachowują, reagują na zagrożenia i jak śledzą swojej zdobycz poprzez znajdywanie innych odcisków palców lub łap. Pokazał, że jest utalentowany w tworzeniu pułapek za pomocą przewodów podróżujących lub nadajników ultradźwiękowych do zmiennokształtnych, gdy chce ich zwabić, nawet od czasu do czasu używając własnej krwi, aby je przyciągnąć. Posiada również szeroki zakres wiedzy i o różnorodnych istotach na świecie, częściowo ze względu na Bestiariusz, który był rozszerzany przez stulecia, ponieważ jego rodzina polowała na nowe stworzenia i nauczył się więcej o ich mocach, słabościach i zachowaniach. W rezultacie dowiedział się również, jak osłabić nadprzyrodzone istoty, na które poluje, na przykład wiedząc o różnych rodzajach wilczego zioła i ich wpływach na zmiennokształtnych oraz jak w razie potrzeby, jak najlepiej je zabić. Wyposażenie * Pistolety (w tym Eagle Desert50AE) * Karabiny * Strzelby * Kusze * Nadajniki ultradźwiękowe * Okulary na podczerwień * Granaty Ciekawostki * Posiadał firmę o nazwie Argent Arms, specjalizującą się w sprzedaży broni. * W młodości prawie udało mu się zabić jednego z Oni, strzelając w jego maskę wykonanym ze srebra pociskiem. * W dzieciństwie był bardzo związany z Kate, póki Gerard nie zaczął nią manipulować. * Był drugoplanowym antagonistą sezonu pierwszego i drugiego. **Pierwszym odcinkiem przedstawiającym go jako antagonistę jest ''Wolf Moon'' i ostatnim ''Battlefield'' (choć tak naprawdę można uznać, że jego rola antagonisty kończy się w odcinku ''Fury'') * Derek i Chris to jedyni główni bohaterowie mający rodzeństwo. **Derek miał starszą siostrę Laurę i ma młodszą siostrę Corę. **Chris ma młodszą siostrę Kate. ***Malia Tate też posiadała młodszą siostrę, lecz była to przyszywana siostra. Galeria Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Max Lloyd-Jones Young Chris Argent.jpg JR-Bourne-Chris-Argent-with-gun-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-10-Riders-on-the-Storm.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Episode-22-De-Void-Chris-Argent.jpg Allison and chris ice pick 1.jpg Riders On The Storm 6x10 Chris Argent.jpg Teen-Wolf-Monstrous-4x10-Screencaps-chris-argent-39393180-642-360.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Argent Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Ofiary Daracha Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Opiekunowie Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami Kategoria:Postacie główne